TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel polycyclic aromatic compounds and to pharmaceutical/cosmetic compositions comprised thereof; the subject compounds are especially useful in human or veterinary medicine, or, alternatively, in cosmetic compositions. These compounds comprise RXR-agonist activity. Therefore, they are suitable for treatment and/or prevention of conditions which are amenable to treatment by RXR-agonists.